1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to means for providing visual identification of personal possessions. In particular, the present invention relates to a means for applying customizable identification symbols to a metal container.
2. Related Background Art
Often, at a party or in other social settings where people are mixing and mingling, numerous people are drinking various liquid refreshments. Many times, an individual must set his or her drink down momentarily intending to return to it later. Sometimes, either that person becomes unsure where the drink was placed, or finds that two or more similar appearing drinks have been left in an area, and it becomes difficult to tell to whom which drink belongs. In situations such as this it becomes possible for beverage containers to become mixed up. One person may end up drinking from another's container. Drinking from a beverage container previously used by another is generally considered to be impolite and is offensive to many people. Also, drinking from a beverage container previously used by another may result in the transmission of disease from the first user to the second user. Mixups can also occur after partially consumed beverages are stored in a refrigerator. The original beverage owner, after the lapse of some time, may be unable to identify the beverage which he placed within the refrigerator. Some respond to these mixups by discarding their partially consumed beverages. Others respond by consuming beverages which may have been previously partially consumed by others, thereby subjecting themselves to the risk of disease transmission.
Identification tags or labels are available for luggage, as well as for keys, books, and many other items of personal property. Some items, like books, can be directly written on to identify ownership thereof. However, there is a need in the art for a simple, easily applied identification symbol that a person may place on a beverage container to identify its owner, for their own reference as well as others. Preferably, such a beverage container identification symbol would be water resistant and require the application of no other materials to the container, to save on costs and to preserve resources.